Hold My Hand
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Temari sedikit bingung ketika sang buah hati menolak untuk memegang tangannya saat mereka hendak menyeberangi jembatan. Namun, suasana berubah menjadi mengharukan ketika Shikadai mengungkapkan alasannya. Bad at summary. Enjoy reading :)


**_Hold My Hand_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Temari sedikit bingung ketika sang buah hati menolak untuk memegang tangannya saat mereka hendak menyeberangi jembatan. Namun, suasana berubah menjadi mengharukan ketika Shikadai mengungkapkan alasannya. Bad at summary. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** Alur cepet, gaje, ngasal, OOC dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

* * *

.

.

.

"Sepertinya ini sudah cukup," gumam Temari seraya memasukkan beberapa helai dedaunan berwarna hijau kedalam keranjangnya. Wanita itu menoleh sekilas ke arah bocah laki-laki yang tengah asyik bermain, tak jauh dari tempatnya memetik tanaman obat.

Wanita Suna itu menorehkan senyum tipis di wajah cantiknya. Dalam hati, ia sangat bersyukur memiliki anak yang tidak mudah rewel, sehingga dia bisa melakukan aktifitasnya tanpa hambatan yang berarti.

Temari lantas bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk bagian bawah kimononya yang agak kotor. Dia membasuh peluh yang membanjiri dahi dan lehernya. Pagi itu matahari bersinar sangat terik hingga menyilaukan mata. Padahal masih dua jam lagi menuju tengah hari.

Temari membetulkan letak tali tas selempang yang ia kenakan kemudian mengangkat keranjang rotan yang cukup besar dan menentengnya dengan tangan kiri. "Shikadai, ayo kita pulang!" Temari pun memanggil sang buah hati.

"Iya, Bu!" Shikadai menjawab panggilan ibunya dengan segera. Sang bocah Nara menghampiri Temari dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya. Anak itu sungguh menggemaskan.

Shikadai mendekap mainan-mainannya sambil berlari menghampiri dirinya. Temari hampir tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah putranya yang baru berusia tiga tahun tersebut.

"Mau minum?" Temari menyodorkan botol minuman pada Shikadai. Wanita itu kemudian membuka tutupnya begitu mendapat jawaban dari sang anak dan memberikan botol itu pada Shikadai.

Di saat Shikadai memuaskan dahaganya, Temari mengusap bulir-bulir keringat yang meluncur dari kening sang anak dengan lengan kimononya.

"Sini. " Temari mengulurkan telapak tangannya. "Biar Ibu simpan mainanmu," imbuhnya.

Shikadai memandang sang ibu. Dua pasang _orbs_ berwarna hijau terang saling menatap selama beberapa detik.

Shikadai menyerahkan semua mainannya kecuali mainan mobil-mobilan yang diberikan ayahnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku ingin membawa yang ini," celoteh si bocah Nara. Temari tak mempertanyakan keputusan anaknya. Shikadai memang sangat menyukai semua mainan pemberian Shikamaru.

Dia memperlakukannya bagaikan harta yang begitu berharga.

Ibu dan anak itu pun bergegas meninggalkan hutan Nara agar mereka bisa tiba di rumah sebelum tengah hari.

Temari belum memasak makan siang. Tapi dia sudah menyiapkan semua bahan yang diperlukan, jadi tak perlu waktu lama untuk menghidangkan santap siang bagi keluarganya.

Hutan Nara adalah hutan lebat yang mengelilingi wilayah pemukiman klan Nara di sebelah barat daya Konoha. Hanya anggota klan Nara yang diperkenankan masuk ke hutan. Orang lain bisa memasuki kawasan hutan lindung itu bila mendapat izin dari pemimpin klan.

Awalnya cukup sulit bagi Temari untuk bisa keluar masuk hutan Nara dengan leluasa. Statusnya sebagai penduduk Sunagakure dan kakak sulung Kazekage malah menghambat dirinya mendapatkan kepercayaan dari para sesepuh klan Nara.

Namun, wanita cantik itu tak menyerah begitu saja. Kalau dia mampu meyakinkan Yoshino Nara untuk menerimanya sebagai menantu, Temari pun yakin kalau dia bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan dari tetua-tetua klan unuk menerimanya sebagai bagian dari klan Nara.

Dan usahanya pun tak sia-sia. Terlebih setelah dia melahirkan calon pemimpin klan Nara di masa depan.

Temari dan Shikadai akhirnya tiba di pinggir hutan. Salah satu penyebab yang membuat hutan Nara begitu eksklusif adalah letaknya yang dipisahkan oleh jurang besar yang dasarnya adalah sungai beraliran deras dan cukup dalam.

Mereka harus menyeberangi jembatan kayu untuk bisa sampai ke perbatasan desa. Jembatan kayu itu sebenanrnya cukup kokoh tapi akan mudah bergoyang bila angin sedang berhembus kencang.

"Pegang tangan Ibu yaa, Shikadai," ujar Temari begitu mereka tiba di ujung jembatan. Beberapa kali angin berhembus lumayan kencang hingga Temari harus menggenggam pegangan keranjangnya erat-erat.

"Tidak, Bu. Ibu yang pegang tanganku." Diluar dugaan, Shikadai malah menolak permintaan ibunya. Tentu saja hal tersebut mengundang rasa heran sang putri Suna.

"Apa bedanya, Sayang?" Temari sedikit bingung.

"Kalau aku memegang tangan Ibu, bisa saja aku melepaskan tangan Ibu ketika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Tapi kalau Ibu yang memegang tanganku, aku yakin Ibu tak akan pernah melepaskan tanganku apapun yang terjadi." Shikadai mengemukakan alasannya.

Temari sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban sang anak yang begitu indah. Dia tak menyangka Shikadai mempunyai pemikiran sampai sejauh itu di usianya yang masih sangat belia.

Setetes airmata haru menajuk dari pelupuk mata sang wanita Suna. Tak kuasa untuk segera mendekap buah hati tercinta. "Sayangku…" Temari mengecup kening Shikadai penuh kasih sayang.

"Baiklah. Ibu akan memegang tanganmu."

.

.

.

Sesibuk apapun aktifitasnya, Shikamaru selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menikmati makan siang di rumah bersama keluarganya jika pria itu tak sedang mengemban misi di luar desa.

Seperti siang itu. Pekerjaan administrasinya di kantor Hokage sudah hampir rampung. Sebenarnya Shikamaru bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum waktu makan siang kalau saja Rokudaime Hokage tak mengajaknya bermain _shogi_.

"Aku pulang." Shikamaru memberi salam begitu menjejakkan kaki di _genkan_ rumahnya.

"Selamat datang." Temari yang muncul dari arah dapur lantas menghampiri suaminya.

"AYAAAH!" Shikadai menyambut ayahnya dengan riang ketika Shikamaru hendak mengambil sandalnya di _getabako._ Bocah berkuncir tinggi itu langsung memeluk kaki ayahnya dan bertingkah minta digendong.

Shikamaru pun menuruti keinginan sang anak. "Whoaa! Apa kabar jagoan Ayah siang ini?" Pria itu mencubit pelan hidung putranya dengan gemas.

"Tadi pagi aku menemani Ibu mencari obat di hutan." Shikadai memberitahu ayahnya.

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Bermain sambil menjaga Ibu." Sepasang suami istri shinobi itu saling melempar senyum mendengar jawaban yang cukup pintar dari putra mereka.

"Tadi pagi ada yang tidak mau memegang tangan ibunya saat menyeberangi jembatan lho, Yah," tandas Temari seraya melirik putranya sebagai isyarat bagi Shikamaru.

Namun Shikadai terlihat santai menanggapi pengaduan sang ibu. Toh dia sangat yakin kalau ayahnya tak akan memarahinya.

Shikamaru memicingkan matanya, tampak heran dengan perilaku sang anak. "Benarkah? Kenapa dia tidak mau memegang tanganmu?" Dia beralih kepada istrinya.

"Coba kau tanyakan sendiri pada anak ini," jawab Temari seraya menempelkan keningnya di dahi Shikadai hingga hidung mereka saling beradu.

Shikadai melayangkan nada protes ketika sang ibu melakukan hal yang menggemaskan itu, tapi Temari tak menghiraukannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memegang tangan ibumu, Shikadai? Bagaimana kalau kau sampai terjatuh ke jurang?" Raut wajah Shikamaru berubah cemas.

"Aku ingin Ibu yang memegang tanganku, Yah," ujar Shikadai sambil memainkan janggut ayahnya dengan jemari mungilnya.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku yakin Ibu tak akan melepaskan tanganku apapun yang terjadi. Jadi aku tak akan terjatuh ke jurang kalau Ibu yang memegang tanganku." Shikadai melontarkan jawaban yang sama kepada ayahnya.

Shikamaru tak dapat berkata-kata mendengar pernyataan yang begitu manis yang diucapkan oleh Shikadai. Hatinya merasa tergugah karena Shikadai kecil telah mampu memahami kasih sayang orangtuanya.

"Kau benar, Nak." Shikamaru melakukan hal yang sama seperti Temari pada Shikadai.

"Ibumu dan juga Ayah, tak akan pernah membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :** Sebuah fic singkat **ShikaTemaShikadai** ditengah-tengah kesibukan yang melanda :) Maap cuma seadanya. Semoga bisa menambah asupan fic **ShikaTema** di FFN. Hehehe. Feel free to critic and review yaa minna-san. Thanks anyway :)

 ** _genkan :_** lorong masuk tempat berganti sepatu/sandal di dalam rumah.

 ** _getabako :_** lemari tempat menyimpan sepatu/sandal yang berada di genkan.


End file.
